The present invention relates to connector plugs for connecting bundled cable wires into wire jacks.
Telecommunications cable lines are typically connected into port or jack terminals using plug connectors that enable the cables to be easily connected and disconnected. The cable lines are comprised of a number of wire pairs surrounded by a cable jacket. Quick connect cables are often constructed by securing a connector plug to the end of the cable wires and sliding the connector plug into a matching port terminal where it locks into place with a simple lever lock. An RJ45 type connector is one example. To secure the connector plug to the end of the cable wires, the plug is crimped onto the end of the cable. By crimping the connector plug, a portion of the plug permanently grips the cable. In prior art connector plugs, the crimping of the cable often results in damage to the wires within the cables. At higher frequencies the deleterious effects of wires flattened or creased by crimping is more pronounced.
Crimping damage is often caused when the wires inside the cable enter the plug in a clustered group. Although the crimping mechanism is less likely to damage an individual wire or even a pair of wires stacked on top of each other, the crimping mechanism will damage larger stacks of wires. Therefore, when the wires of the cable enter the crimping plug in a large cluster of overlapping wires, damage from crimping is likely. There is a need to address the crimp damage issue, especially for connectors desired for use at higher frequencies, such as 250 MHz for category 6 connectors.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method to address crimp damage by sorting the wires into an orderly arrangement as they enter the connector plug and as they pass under the crimping mechanism. A connector plug assembly arranges the wire pairs as they enter the connector plug housing and protects the wires from the crimping mechanism used to secure the connector plug housing to the wire cable.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, an insert is provided for positioning over the wire pairs, with each pair positioned in an enclosed chamber of the insert. The enclosed chambers extend parallel to one another in a single row. The insert is received in the connector plug housing adjacent the cable crimp.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the insert is provided with organizing regions for organizing the wire pairs, and a crossing space in communication with two adjacent organizing regions for allowing wires within two adjacent regions to cross over each other. The insert is received in the connector plug housing adjacent to the cable crimp.